The proposed Statistics and Data Management Core for the Program Project will provide unified computational and analytic resources for successful data collection, storage, linkage, and analysis for all projects in the Program Project. The proposed core will have both a data management component and a statistical analysis component. The goals of the data management portion of the core include 1) extraction of information from databases in the Alzheimer's Disease Center Core, 2) management of data collected by projects and by the Administrative Core of the Program Project specifically for this Program Project grant, 3) systems for linking variables among the projects and the cores, and 4) documenting and maintaining the data library of this Program Project grant. The statistical responsibilities of the core will include advice on design, statistical programming, and methodologic expertise. The research goals of this Program Project present complexities in both the management and the analysis of the data. Data management will be complicated because of the large quantity of data from which focused variables are to be selected and because of the longitudinal nature of clinic visits, with repeated return visits sought. Experience with data management, statistics, collaboration with neuroscientists and neurologists, and with the clinical conduct of longitudinal studies in aged populations will provide expert support to the Program Project.